Origins Ch.11
---- Origins Ch.11 ----"....." "....." "....." "........" ".....WaKe..... uP....." "What?" "...w..A...k...e...u..U..p" "I can't, I'm sorry." ....I..kNoW... "You know? Then why did you ask?" ....b..EcAu..sE....wE...a....Re...cOnNecTeD... "W-what? Are you...are we in my mind?" ...y..E..S... "Why can I hear you, but I can't see you? Can you see me?" "...yEs." "How can I see you then?" "..o...P...E...n.....yOuR....eYes..." "You're annoying, you know I can't wake up." "....nO....yOuR oTheR eYe....tHe mInd's eYe." And she did. Gia awoke in a room filled with only one chair. The chair was mahogany colored but she could only see the back of it. The room was very strange too. The walls were white with one large red eye each staring down at her. She was already scared with that voice talking to her, but this stuff is 'pee-your-pants' level fear. Suddenly, the eyes twitched in unison and moved to form one line. They all morphed together to create one huge red eye that stared down at her blankly, watching her every breath. Gia gulped in fear, but tried to appear brave. "Oh. You did it, now I can see your tears much clearer now!" The voice startled her, nearly causing her to jump ten feet in the air. She looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from but saw no one. "W-Who's there?! Show yourself!" she called out. "WOW! You're blinder than I thought, no matter. Now that I'm here everything is going to be even better." ''The voice spoke up. "This isn't funny! Who and where are you?" Gia's voice trembled. The mahogany chair suddenly turned slowly around to face her. The large red eye began to shrink into the size of a regular human eye. It suddenly multiplied like before and became two normal sized human eyes. The mahogany chair was finally turned facing her and the eyes went into the face of...of... ''"W-What is..." "Don't be rude, Alabaster. It's not very nice to ignore your guests." ''The voice's owner taunted. "You...What are you doing here? Who are you?! What even are you?!" Gia cried covering her mouth. ''"I'm here for your well being of course! Nobody seems to care about it anyway." ''The creature said and gave her a sad look. Gia stared blankly. ''"Come sit." The creature patted the floor in front of the chair. Reluctantly, Gia sat. "You really don't remember anything do you? Let's recap: You walked into a sealing circle and were sealed with over 1,000 demons inside of you." ''The creature flipped its long hair out of its white robe. "You're lying. Papa would never let this happen! When I wake up, he'll make you leave for good." Gia swore. The creature looked down at her with a face that can only be described as unamused. ''"Your Papa is the reason it happened, kid. His stupid, illiterate ass forgot the most important line of the summoning spell. So, more than a thousand of us were brought out of the book. Ignorant humans. Why practice Black Arts if you can't even summon a demon right! Ugh! Imbeciles." ''The creature ranted. Gia's eyes widened. ''"Yeah. I bet you feel stupid now. Woman to woman? Abraham's a reaaaal jackass when it comes to this stuff." ''The creature sighed. "Eh? You're a girl?" Gia asked in disbelief. The creature snarled. "''Of course I am! I've got long hair and beautiful eyes, '''DON'T I'?!" Gia paled."Yes! Yes! You're beautiful!" she cried, about to start begging for her life. ''"Why thank you! Finally a human with manners! I think you might just be my favorite host." The creature giggled. "H-host?" the young girl asked. "Yeaaaah, I didn't go where the other demons went. I don't deserve peasant treatment. So, I came here. It's better this way, trust me. You'll get in touch with your inner demon way faster." ''the demoness smiled evilly. "Demon? No, no, you must have the wrong girl. I'm a human. My real parents were humans and so am I." Gia said in confidence. ''"Oh yeah? Well according to the summoner book your old man used on you, any summoner who seals themselves with a demon is now half-demon. So, my statement from before stands. I will make you live up to your full evil potential." ''the demoness promised. Gia felt her body stir, but she wasn't the one moving it. ''"Oh! It seems you're waking up. Don't worry. I'll always be here cheering you on! Buh-Bye now!" ''the demoness waved. "Wait-!" Gia was cut off as she disappeared. ''"Don't worry, little gem...you'll marvel at the sight of blood in no time..." ''she cackled evilly. ''"Zagreus better owe me big time for placing me in the mind of a kid." Category:Storyline